


Better This Way

by SnubbingApollo



Series: By Chance or Circumstance [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 12:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3895597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnubbingApollo/pseuds/SnubbingApollo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian laughs at the thought. “Can you imagine? What a pair we would have made. The gossip would never cease.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better This Way

Krem sighs and presses closer to Dorian’s side, shifting to rest his head on the other man’s chest. The mage in question tightens his arm around Krem and strokes a hand up and down his arm.

“This is nice,” Krem says softly. Dorian makes a noise of agreement. The only candle lit in the room casts a soft flickering glow over the room. The two of them are curled up in bed stripped to their sleeping clothes. Krem had left his bindings on and he’d been worried at first that Dorian would comment but the mage had just smiled and pulled the covers back for him.

“Not quite what I’m used to,” Dorian says. Krem snorts.

“Yeah, guess you probably didn’t get much cuddling in with all the scrambling for clothes and tripping over boots.”

Dorian pinches his arm gently in retaliation for the teasing.

“The south may be full of barbarians but it is good for some things, I suppose.”

“Yeah, nobody’s trying to marry me off to some stuffy merchant’s son down here,” Krem mutters. Dorian stills his hand.

“Is that why you left?” he asks quietly. There’s a pause where Krem doesn’t say anything and Dorian quickly backtracks. “You don’t have to answer that.”

“No, it’s alright. They wanted to me to marry up, you know? It would have given them status, saved their lives. Every few months my father would shove me into a dress and parade me in front of a man like I was some kind of broodmare. I hated it. I hated myself when he made me act like that. I couldn’t do it.”

“Neither could I,” Dorian says. Krem chuckles suddenly.

“A shame they didn’t set their sights a little higher. Could have tried to marry me to you.”

Dorian laughs at the thought.

“Can you imagine? What a pair we would have made. The gossip would never cease.”

“And we would have spent half our time trying to come up with new ways to shock them.”

“Naturally. You could have worn a suit to our wedding. Perhaps I would have walked down the aisle for you. Imagine the scandal. I believe my father was almost getting desperate enough to have allowed it.”

They both share a chuckle at the image and then fall silent for a time just enjoying each other’s presence. Being allowed to enjoy each other’s presence without having to worry about who may discover them. Dorian has just started to think Krem has fallen asleep when the man speaks again.

“We both would have been miserable,” Krem says softly.

“Wholly and completely,” Dorian agrees. “But at least we would have been able to take the masks off occasionally. We would have had honesty with each other. In any case, you never need to worry about it again, Lautus.”

When Dorian says it it sounds like a promise.

“Neither do you,” Krem responds.

“And now we can both be honest with everyone. Let’s not rule out being shocking entirely, though. Our dear Commander blushes so easily.”

“Oh Maker did you see him the other night when Bull had the Inquisitor on his lap?”

“How could I not? He was so red you could have spotted him from miles away!” Dorian answers through his laughter.

“Dorian?” Krem asks after another moment of quiet. When Dorian makes an inquiring noise Krem sits up and motions to his bindings. “Help me out of this thing? It’s killing me.” Dorian smiles.

“Of course, Lautus.”


End file.
